The Best And Troubled
by Willberforce0123210
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern moves to different places because they don't want to take in Valentine's daughter. However she dosent realise that when she moves to the New York Instituet that her old and only friend live there with there aadoptive son, the only one of the Lightwoods she has never met. Trouble is lurking and ready to catch the best, Clary and Jace. R&R xxx
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I don't own the mortal instruments or the characters, Cassandra Clare does.

.O.O.O.O.

Clarissa Morgenstern packed her bags getting ready to move to yet another instituet. No where else really excepts her as she will always be known as a Morgenstern. She grew up in idris when she was younger she trained and always thought her dads name was Micheal Wayland but it was Valentine Morgenstern instead. She made a two friends once, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood but then they found out, she found out and hell broke lose. They left and she still dosent know were too, the clave came and put her on trial by the sword.

She nows moves to different instituets because no one wants her living with them as they fear she is and will always be a traitor.

Clarissa Morgentern or Clary as she likes just finished packing her bags, tomorrow she will move in with the Lightwoods in the New York Instituet.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the mortal instruments or the characters Cassandra Clare does.

.O.O.O.O.

Clary was walking to the New York instituet when he saw a boy with gold hair and eyes get tackled by rouge vampires.

Clary quickly grabbed her sword from her back and her dagger from her thigh and charged into the fight. They had him circled so she did a front flip over taking a few heads off on the way and landed in a crouch beside him.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy shouted.

"Back up" she yelled at him.

The vampires stopped and stared.

"Valentine's daughter, you protect the boy. We are not looking for a fight with you young one, you farther request's the boy" a vampire in the front spoke.

"Fuck off, valentines in hell, your just some filthy worshippers, if he was alive now he wouldn't be for long because I would have killed him. I don't know why you want the boy but you sure as hell aren't getting him. Rot in hell blood-suckers" clary ranted before pouncing on them.

She jumped and dived all over the place avoiding there claws and teeth. She continued her flips and fighting until they were all dead, only then did she notice the poisoned tipped blade sticking out from her stomach.

.O.O.O.O.

"Clary, sugar, wake up, long time no see" a voice that sounded like her glittery friend whispered. Her eyes fluttered open to see Magnus Bane sitting beside her with a face full of concern.

Clary lounged her self and the rainbow boy and hugging him to death. "I missed you mags"

"Oh I missed you too clarrisa, easy take it easy, don't want you to hurt yourself" magnus said with a chuckle.

"No hug for aunty Maryse" a soft and very familiar voice said behind her. Clary spoon on her heels and ran to Maryse's waiting arms.

"I thought you hated me" clary said with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh no, never honey, I know it was never your fault and how much you hated that man. I left because the clave and robert forced us to, I tried to give you a message but you didn't get it it seems" Maryse says hugging clary really tightly.

Clary and Maryse let go of the embrace from coughing.

"Aah yes well you have met Jace, he is a herondale but we adopted him" Maryse has a proud smile on her face as she talks about Jace.

"Hello Clarissa" he says

"Em hi... Could you call me Clary Frey please. I don't want people to instantly judge me" she said with an uncomfortable smile.

A tiny bit of hurt is in his eyes but before he can reply Alec, Izzy and Hodge barge through the door.

"Is she here, is she here" Alec and Izzy shout together, which is really strange for Alec.

However before Maryse can speak Iz squeals and points to clary and runs over,hugs her and kisses her cheek. Alec then comes over and spins her in a circle laughing and hodge gives her hand a shake at first put then pulls her into a hug.

The hole time Jace is smiling at clary but she dosent notice but magnus does and he knows that is the herondale look for love.

They spend the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up with each other until lunch comes.

All of them, including magnus, go to the kitchen to get lunch and introduce Clary to the other kids staying at the instituet at the moment.

As they enter the room goes deathly silent as they have noticed Clary.

"Yes this is Clarissa Morgenstern, she is well behaved and an honourable child. She will now be living her" Maryse speaks in aloud and firm voice that only mothers seem to know how to use.

There is a lot of muttering and people just repeating the same words "Valentines daughter"

All the kids except the adults eat in the kitchen.

Clary sits opposite Alec and next to Izzy and Jace. Izzy and Alec start putting her favourite foods on her plate, she laughs because they still remember from 6 years ago now.

"What's funny" ask izzy.

"That you two still remember the things I liked and disliked at YOU still actually like me"

"Of course we do flamethrower" alec replyed.

she just laughed at her name and carried on eating.

"You're. In. My. Seat." A very high pitched voice said from behind clary.

Before clary could say she would move, alec, Izzy and surprisingly Jace grabbed onto her arms.

"Just find another seat, she's mine and Alecs best friend" Izzy said

"That's rich, you two with friends, suppose you can't do any better than a criminal. You two are pathetic." She said with a sinister laugh.

Clary jumped up from the chair when she finished. Izzy leaned over to Jace and whispered "now your going to find out we call her flame, not just the hair but she has a temper"

Clary got in the blond sluts face, "I am going to pretend you didn't insult my friends, insult me all you like but if you insult them then I won't be in charge of my actions."

The girl sneered at Clary.

"There idiots and good for nothing shadow hunters" the girl shouted for everyone to hear.

No one realised the adults have entered the room for the hole thing but no one even cared.

Clary smiled and punched the girl in the Jaw sending her flying backwards. Clary then walked up to her, grabbed her hair and slammed her head down on her nee.

The room was silent until another person came up to her and whispered in her ear, "Hi I'm stacy, people are staring because your tops wet and they can see bits of whip scars and things"

It was true she looked down and noticed that everyone could see the scars that were whipped into her and some that her brother actually wrote into her skin.

When she noticed some people sneering and laughing she was sprinting out of the hall and into Maryse's arms were she showed her her room.

Before she left she saw that Alec, Izzy and even Jace had tears in there eyes.

.O.O.O.O.

Clary spent the next 3 months in her room, Izzy, Alec, Magnus and Jace came in all the time. Clary ate in her room and only came out to train.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the mortal instruments or the characters, cassandra clare does.

* * *

.O.O.O.O.

Clary was walking around the instituet late one night because she kept having nightmares abut her brother and valentine. It was horrible, she would remember the pain and his sayings, "to love it to destroy", Clary never believed this, she felt it always made you stronger.

Clary recently has started to develop feelings for Jace, she isn't in love with him...yet, but she is defiantly falling. Falling hard.

Clary came to a music room, she walked toward the piano and started playing.

"I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

I can take so much

'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human"

"Beautiful" Jace's voice whispered right behind clary.

Clary yelped and turned around so she was facing Jace, she could feel the blush from his compliment.

Jaces hand reached her face where he slowly traced the details of her face, her eyes, her nose and last but not least her mouth, they lingered on her mouth the longest.

It took clary awhile to realise she was still just staring at him.

"Thank you" was all she said.

"Do you know any other songs?"

"No, I only know the ones I write"

"Well let's change that"

Before Clary could protest he picked her up, sat himself in the chair and put her between his legs.

"Keep your hands over mine and watch what notes I press and how my fingers move" he whispered huskily in her ear.

He kept playing but clary couldn't concentrate properly with him so close to her, however she started to get the hang of the song. When it ended she turned around about to say thank you when she heard him mumble.

"Screw it" he mumbled. He grabbed clarys face in his hands and smashed his lips to hers. Clary immediately responded and wound her fingers in his hair.

Jace lifted clary, never breaking the kiss, and placed her on the floor. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance,she gladly obliged.

There was an angry cough in the music room. Clary and Jace broke apart to see...


End file.
